Notre passé
by Athena.DesRosiers
Summary: SONG-FIC. Mitsuki, qui est devenu chanteuse avec sa propre apparence, chante une chanson qu'elle vient à peine d'écrire pour un être qui lui est cher.


****

Disclamer

: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'idée et la ''chanson'' oui.

**Nda:** C'est ma première fic dans ce fandom (sa devient ine habitude...) et je tiens a préciser que ce qui sert de chanson est de moi et donc, s'il vous plait, ne la copié pas. je suis désolé si le style laisse a désirer, c'est ma première song-fic. C'est pas excellent comme fic, je le sais, mais j'avais sa en tête depuis un moment, alors je l'ai finalement écris. Finalement, ceci n'est pas un Eichi/Mitsuki. Bonne lecture! et désolé pour les fautes...

_italique: chanson _et **_italique gras: le refrain_**

* * *

Je suis devant la foule. Celle-ci attend avec impatience la dernière chanson que je leur chanterai, ils ne seront pas déçus. Je sais avec quelle chanson je terminerai, je leur ferai un petit cadeau. Une chanson qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu, qui vient à peine d'être écrite. J'espère qu'ils l'aimeront, qu'il l'aimera… C'est donc éclairée par les rayons d'une lune pleine que ma voix s'élève et emplit la plaine.

_C'était il y a fort longtemps_

_Lorsque nous étions encore enfants_

_Où nous passions toutes nos soirées_

_Ensemble à regarder_

_Cet immense ciel étoilé_

Te souviens-tu de ces moments, seuls tous les deux, à regarder le firmament? Moi si, je ne peux oublier. Tu semblais si heureux, épanouis en parlant de ces points lumineux que nous retrouvions chaque soir sur cette colline.

_Lorsque mon rêve était de chanter_

_Et le tien de t'envoler_

Te souviens-tu que, petite, mon rêve fût de chanter? Je t'en ai tant parlé que tu ne peux avoir oublié, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus un rêve, mais la réalité. Mais toi, ton rêve s'est-il réalisé comme tu le souhaitais? Être astronaute, pouvoir t'approcher de ce monde qui t'inspirait tant ?

_Lorsque nous rêvions d'un avenir lumineux_

_Nous créant__ un monde merveilleux_

_Rêvant simplement d'être ensemble et heureux_

As-tu réussi à créer un monde qui te rend heureux? À trouver un monde que tu trouves merveilleux? J'y suis presque parvenue. Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une sombre tâche, ton absence dans mon monde.

_**À la recherche de la pleine lune**_

_**Celle qui, comme aujourd'hui**_

_**Éclaire de ses rayons la nuit**_

_**Et rend lumineux ce ciel nocturne**_

_**À la recherche de l'âme sœur**_

_**Qui, au fil des heures**_

_**C'est ancrée profondément**_

_**Permettant à ces deux jeunes enfants**_

_**Une chance de rêver**_

_**Donner une raison d'espérer**_

_Tu as toujours rêvé d'espace_

_Mais aussi de ce blanc astre_

_Tu as toujours rêvé de te rapprocher_

_Jusqu'à pouvoir y toucher_

Tu ne parlais que de cela, n'avais que ce mot à la bouche. L'espace. Tu connaissais tout de ce monde, il ne restait plus qu'à l'explorer. L'Amérique pouvait t'aider, c'est donc pour cela que tu y es allé, sans un regard vers le passé.

_Maintenant ton rêve c'est réalisé_

_Peut-être pas de la façon espérée_

_Mais tu es maintenant près d'elle_

_Avec une magnifique paire d'ailes_

_Alors vole vers cet endroit_

_Qui t'ouvre grand les bras_

_Ne regarde pas en bas_

_Ne pense plus à moi_

Je savais que ton départ serait un simple aller et j'ai eu confirmation peu de temps après ton décollage vers ce pays étranger. J'ai simplement fait l'ignorante, continuer d'espérer, qu'un jour je pourrais te revoir. Je sais maintenant où tu es, cela me rassure puisque je ne suis plus la seule à avoir touché son rêve.

_**À la recherche de la pleine lune**_

_**Celle qui, comme aujourd'hui**_

_**Éclaire de ses rayons la nuit**_

_**Et rend lumineux ce ciel nocturne**_

_**À la recherche de l'amour**_

_**Qui, au fil des jours**_

_**Ne s'est pas dissipé**_

_**Malgré ton départ inopiné**_

_**Il n'a fait que grossir**_

_**Que complètement m'envahir**_

_Toi qui me surveilles de là-haut_

_Entends-tu ma voix?_

_Ce chant si beau?_

_Je ne chante que pour toi_

_Pour que tu saches, ainsi_

_Que je ne suis plus seule dans la nuit_

_Comme après ta disparition_

_Vers cette étrange destination_

_Où personne ne revient_

_Là où il n'y a aucun lendemain_

_**À la recherche de la pleine lune**_

_**Celle qui, comme aujourd'hui**_

_**Éclaire de ses rayons la nuit**_

_**Et rend lumineux ce ciel nocturne**_

_**À la recherche du passé**_

_**Qui, au fil des années**_

_**A peu à peu disparu**_

_**Suite à une rencontre imprévue**_

_**Qui a changé pour toujours**_

_**Ma vie, mes amours**_

_Mais maintenant_

_Il est grand temps_

_Que tu cesse de t'inquiéter_

_Car il ne peut rien m'arriver_

_Tant qu'il sera à mes côtés_

J'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer ma vie, quelqu'un qui me comprend comme tu as su le faire. Une personne qui m'aime comme je suis et qui ne me fera pas souffrir. Laisse-toi partir et laisse-moi vivre ma vie. Il est temps que je le fasse...

_Mais maintenant_

_Il est grand temps_

_Pour moi d'effacer notre passé_

_De continuer d'avancer_

_Avec celui à qui mon cœur est destiné_

Il faut que je continue ma vie, que je continue d'avancer sur le chemin qui m'est tracé. Tu as fait parti de ma vie un temps, mais maintenant tu es parti. On doit se faire une raison, partir chacun dans sa propre direction. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner Eichi.

* * *

J'accepte tout les commentaires, mais pour cela, vous devez cliquer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous...

- Mangas-x -


End file.
